


The massage never happened

by Katrisse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Romance, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrisse/pseuds/Katrisse
Summary: After practicing hard for their upcoming Sem;colon comeback. Jeonghan was dead tired to not realize that the leader was scheming something in his sleep.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 54





	The massage never happened

It was in the afternoon when seventeen had finished practicing their choreo for their upcoming semicolon album.

Jeonghan came to Seungcheol, crouching beside him as whispered behind the loud music, "Your going to massage my back later. Your the one who didn't let me sleep last night."

The younger yawn as the leader wrapped his muscular arms on the slim frame.

"Alright, stay with me tonight."

Jeonghan watched the members vacuum the room. While shifting more inside the arms of Seungcheol.

\--

After taking a bath together, Jeonghan finishing first. He lazily went his way to the leader's room dropping his whole weight on Seungcheol's s bed feeling the comfort of unconsciousness washing over his exhausted body.

The older followed, sitting beside the now sleeping angel. Running his hands to his beautiful curves. There was a sudden glint on his eyes as he slips a hand beneath the smooth fabric and gently twisting his right nipple.

"Nnhh." Jeonghan shifted his position on the side, reaching the nearest pillow as he hugged it. Seungcheol smirks as he peeked on Jeonghan's side checking if he was still asleep.

After seeing him still sleeping soundly, Seungcheol continued grazing and squeezing the soft nipples. When he felt the loosening of the latter's hold onto the pillow, he started to tease them hard on both sides that are beginning to harden.

Seungcheol lay behind Jeonghan, pressing his chest firmly on the latter's back. He slips his arms under the sleeping angel as he snaked his hands in Jeonghan's silk pajamas. Grabbing the semi-hardened cock while rubbing the tip simmering it with pre-cum.

By the time he was pumping him hard from base to head, heavily panting, feeling the heat coil under his belly while unconsciously being penetrated. Seungcheol groaned as he squeezed the right cheek of Jeonghan with his other hand reaching the puckering rim.

He licked his two fingers then inserted them in the loosened hole. Almost immediately there was a reaction, a slight twitch around his fingers. Seungcheol grinned, knowing that Jeonghan's body was still overly sensitive from their nightly activities.

His long fingers delicately working into him as he continues to nibble on the clothed shoulder. After some time, the older pushed his fingers inside Jeonghan. Noticing the strands of hair sticking from the sweaty forehead, he raked his fingers through the smooth locks.

Seungcheol kissed the back of Jeonghan's head as he completely removed his and Jeonghan's pajamas. Leaving them both naked at the bottom.

Cupping Jeonghan's ass, opening him widely. He slowly rubbed his tip against the swell of his lover's ass. The older licked his tongue, as he pushed his way inside the soft flesh. Seungcheol groaned pushing inside deeper while deliciously being swallowed by his lover's warm insides.

"MMmhH. Seungcheol." Jeonghan hitched a breath feeling his body being stretched open. The angel was whimpering audibly, unconsciously adjusting his ass from the big girth. Seungcheol growl, licking the younger's ear. "I love you Jeonghanie."

Seungcheol slowly pulled his cock all the way out, carefully not to wake the younger. While the other whimpered at the sudden lack of warmth.

Seungcheol separated his hold on the hardening cock of the sleeping angel. Encircling his arms on his waist and hips taking a moment to admire the curves of his body. "I just couldn’t keep my hands off of you.”

Keeping him in his hold securely and dangerously sticking close with each other.

He lined up his cock in the soft hole, opening it with his tip.

"Jeonghan!" He vigorously pushed his way inside, hitting the different parts of his prostates.

"AHHHGHH!! SEUNGCHEOL!" Jeonghan's eyes opened widely, seeing stars as he cried his lover's name. Tears starting to fall as his mouth agape. His scream turning to high pitched whimpers.

Seungcheol pressed wet kisses on the crook of his neck to soothe him. While Jeonghan pushed his head up leaning on him. Seungcheol continued growling and moaning at the feeling of tightness and warmth around his shaft.

"Cheolie!" Jeonghan twitched continuously as he kept on crying. Seungcheol carried Jeonghan, turning them both around. The leader was now staring at the ceiling while Jeonghan is lying on top of him with both legs wrapped on his side.

The younger tried sitting, "UhH! Cheol, your so big Hhaa.." But to no avail, he let his body fall on him since his strength was pulled out from the sudden intensity of his boyfriend's intrusion.

The younger clawed Seungcheol's clothed chest. "You Shit! What did you do to me?" He continued shivering.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of you hannie." Kissing the fresh tears on his face

"I'm going to punch you dead after I get my energy back." Jeonghan glared at him.

"Yes, yes, that's if you can get your energy back." Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows as if mocking Jeonghan. As a response, he playfully slapped the older's cheeks. As he rested his own on the firm chest.

After a while, the room was now filled with synchronized breathing, and Jeonghan started to relax on seungcheol's cock.

Seungcheol thrust his hips forward slowly this time.

"Mhm!" Jeonghan groaned, resting his face on the older's chest breathing in his scent.

"Seungcheollie, faster." Jeonghan hoisted up, reaching for his lover's lips. Seungcheol easily grabbed his ass up slipping his huge cock inside and out of his twitching hole. Jeonghan kept moaning in Seungcheol's mouth as they both played with each other's tongue, exchanging fluids. "I'm gonna make you come with only your ass."

"Seungcheol, no. Wait- AHHh!" Jeonghan yelped when Seungcheol playfully smacked his ass. The younger moaned stretching his head up, while Seungcheol admires the angel's features of feeling good.

He was still tired as hell but he couldn't ignore Seungcheol's excessive pounding into his ass. Throat strained a cry as fresh tears streaked down his face.

“Oh, fuck—" Jeonghan cursed as he bit his bottom lips.

"That's it, angel, swallow me in your deepest part."

"Seungcheollie, you're so deep!" Jeonghan sat on his lover's cock with legs that couldn't stop shivering. Jeonghan looked down at his lover while rubbing his stomach.

Seungcheol grinned as he licks his lips slowly.

Jeonghan arched as he felt more enter him, moving in and out wetly.

"Seungcheollie I'm coming .. HahH, MmHhH!" The younger supporting himself with clawing and scratching the leader's pectoral muscles. He was now moaning constantly, while Seungcheol held the thin waist helping him bounce on his pelvis smoothly.

"Me too baby. Look at me when you come." A half growl rolled out of his throat feeling Jeonghan tightened around him.

They watched each other come. Seungcheol drenching his heated cum inside Jeonghan as the younger came from the feeling of pooling heat being released in him. He dropped his body on the leader as he trembled with contentment. Seungcheol locked him in his arms, cock kept jerking inside of the younger while Jeonghan kept gasping and writhing, making breathy noises.

Jeonghan loved the way how Seungcheol stays half-hard inside of him. While Seungcheol loved the feeling of Jeonghan squeezing his insides around him with his cum squeezing in.

Jeonghan grabbed the hem of his top as he swiftly revealed his reddening nipples and at the same time removing the shirt of Seungcheol showing his muscular physique.

Seungcheol followed Jeonghan's movement as he found him leaning against his direction. The older sucked on Jeonghan's nipples and teasingly bite it. Rolling his tongue around, marking his milky skin.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around the latter's head as he kisses his dark locks. Seungcheol caressed his lover's whole body, pulling him down to meet his lips. Jeonghan gazed at Seungcheol thoroughly. "Open your mouth" Jeonghan instructed.

By the time Seungcheol opened his mouth, Jeonghan pulled his tongue out and joined their mouths together.

They breathed heavily for a moment before Seungcheol slipped his now softened cock out of Jeonghan's hole. 

Jeonghan sat on the older's hard abdomen with cum sipping out of him. He looked down at his lover with lips red and swollen, his entrance slightly opened as the muscles hadn't recovered yet from the thorough stretching.

While Seungcheol is softly rubbing Jeonghan's belly, he said, "Want me to clean you up?"

"No, I'm too tired. Let it leak and clean me up after we sleep, cause you disturbed me." He glared.

"I'm obsessed with you, you know."

"I know," Jeonghan smirked.

Seungcheol held both of Jeonghan's hands and locked them together as he pulled him to sleep. "Sleep on me. That felt so good!"

"I had a rough time. I hate you." He pointed his finger at the older's forehead. "What am I gonna do with you after we wake up."

Seungcheol swiftly moved his hands on the curves of Jeonghan, slapping the plump skin as he slid his fingers on the spent rim. Jeonghan hitched a gasp.

"Enough cheollie." Jeonghan nuzzled his face on the crook of the leader's neck, kissing the skin. Seungcheol chuckled. Then grabbed his own comforter and placed it on top of them, covering their naked bodies completely. He then placed both of his hands on Jeonghan's ass groping them. The younger pinched the hands on him as he glared at his lover once again.

"I love you, Jeonghanie." Jeonghan relaxed his face releasing a sigh, giving a peck on the older's lips.

"I love you too Seungcheollie."

Seungcheol placed Jeonghan's head back on his neck while he hugged him tightly. Drifting together in dreamland.

\- the END.-

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to publish this yesterday.. BUT I WAS TOO CAUGHT UP FROM JEONGCHEOL'S VLIVE DATE.  
> Did our JeongCheol enthusiasts enjoyed third-wheeling? Because I did!
> 
> This is also published on my account in AsianFanfics.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed their rough sex, hihih  
> Leave me comments for encouragement to do more of this.  
> Oh! Don't forget the Kudos <33
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
